


50 Sentences: Hizumi/Shou

by myxstorie



Category: D'espairsRay, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/">1sentence</a> prompts, except rather than taking them as stand-alone prompts, I made them into a fic. I'm sure there's a lot of punctuation fail, I abused it so much to get everything into one sentence for each prompt. It's also a bit different to anything I've tried before, but I hope it's not too bad. Warning for breathplay and D/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Hizumi/Shou

-

#01 - Comfort

A broken sob, a tear-filled gaze, a quivering lip; it really was a pathetic sight to behold, but it didn't stop you letting him in, didn't stop you giving in to him and giving him the only form of comfort you knew how to give.

#02 - Kiss

Your first kiss was slow and gentle, so different from the usual kisses your lovers received; this was meant to coax, to lure, to seduce - not that Shou needed much seducing; the alcohol you had plied him with had seen to that.

#03 - Soft

Soft as silk, that's how his hair feels in your grip as you force him to take you deeper; his mouth pulling you ever-closer to that irresistible edge, tongue and lips working together in a perfect harmony to make you lose the carefully-reigned control you are so proud of having.

#04 - Pain

The first hiss of discomfort pleases you, and you can see the realisation in his eyes as it dawns on him; when he first came to your door, he had no idea what he was getting himself into, but now, _now_ , with your hands around his throat, you can see the truth beginning to sink in.

#05 - Potatoes

Pressing your lips together to smirk, you remember how Shou's eyes had sparkled with laughter on the night you had first met him, fighting with his young friend over the last french fry - but you decide you much prefer the hint of fear gracing his wide, doe-like gaze now.

#06 - Rain

He glares out of the window, and you can see the shadows of the raindrops dancing over his cheeks, his jaw, his neck; and you smirk in satisfaction as you notice the dark bruise around his throat - your mark on him.

#07 - Chocolate

In the hopes of cheering him up, you present him with a small box of chocolates, a tiny red rose tied to the top with a slender ribbon; a gesture totally uncharacteristic of you, and you tell yourself it is only because a broken toy is no fun to play with.

#08 - Happiness

Swallowing the first candy, his lips turn up ever-so-slightly at the corners, and you smirk in satisfaction, settling down in the chair opposite to watch as he perks up, only for you to break him down again later on.

#09 - Telephone

The shrill noise of the telephone makes your companion jump, and you chuckle quietly as you answer it, immediately turning down your bandmates' offer of going for drinks; after all, you had something much more entertaining right here.

#10 - Ears

Advancing on him, you slide your hands around his waist, his bare chest pressing up against your clothed one, and you murmur how beautiful he is under your breath, chest shaking with silent laughter as his blushes right up to the tips of his ears.

#11 - Name  
"Say my name," You growl as you force his slender body forwards into the counter, delighting in the way he writhes and twists beneath your hands, trying to get closer and farther away at the same time, his voice cracking as he cries out your name; _"Hizumi!"_

#12 - Sensual

His back arches sensually underneath you, spine curving elegantly, beads of sweat pooling in the small hollow at the base, and you resist the urge to run your hands up it, instead keeping your tight grip on his hips to prevent him slipping away.

#13 - Death

For the second time since he came to you the night before, your hand curls around his neck, tugging him up so that his back is flush against your chest, and as you feel yourself nearing the edge, you wish you could see his eyes, see them glaze over as he is brought to the very edge of death.

#14 - Sex

You throw your head back as you find your release, barely noticing as your partner collapses forward onto the kitchen counter, and distantly you realise that this is probably the best sex you've ever had.

#15 - Touch

Despite everything you put him through day and night, despite the prison you have created for him, Shou's touch is still delicate, soft, and you can feel that he cares for you; and in some sick, twisted way, you think you must care for him, too.

#16 - Weakness

It's not long before you discover his weakness - you should have known from the start, you realise, but you were blinded by your quest for pleasure - and as you caress his cheek, giving him that hint of affection that he so craves, you are already storing the knowledge away to be used in the future.

#17 - Tears

Your feeling of victory at your little discovery, however, does not last long as you see his eyes beginning to well up again, and you realise that although you claim to be the one in charge, sometimes you feel like he knows just how to play you, knows just what to do to get what he wants.

#18 - Speed

Seeing him wilt slowly, day after day, watching that spark in his eyes slowly fade away, you realise you just can't keep him - without that smile, he just isn't the same; and you turn away from him, telling him to run, run far, far away from you and save himself.

#19 - Wind

The breeze catches his hair as you watch him walk away, shoulders slumped, hands stuffed in his pockets, and you dig your toes into the carpet to stop yourself following and dragging him back inside.

#20 - Freedom

It was the right thing to do, you know that, but as you close the door on the silent darkness of the street, regret tugs at your chest, trying to convince you that letting him go free was a mistake.

\---

#21 - Life

Even from across the crowded bar, even though it's been weeks, you still recognise his laugh, and in your mind you see the way his eyes used to sparkle when he smiled - not that you ever got to see his smile that often - and your feet make the decision for you, making you push your way through the crowd to find him.

#22 - Jealousy

Jealousy flares up inside you as you see one of his friends, a tall, slender blonde, hanging all over him, and you take a firm grip on his arm and yank him away, ignoring the shock on his face and the way his friends call after him as you tug him outside.

#23 - Hands

Shou's body feels different beneath your fingers as you push him up against the nearest wall, thinner, the bones of his pelvis protruding even farther than you remember, but you can't bring yourself to care now that he is finally back where he belongs.

#24 - Taste

You are deprived of your taste of his lips, however, as the blonde from before finds you both, wanting to know who the hell you think you are as he tries to pull you off of your pet; the silly fool just doesn't understand, thinks you're some stranger - until Shou's quiet, wonderfully deep voice tells him to stop.

#25 - Devotion

Up this close, without his friend to disturb you now, you can see the dark rings around his eyes that weren't there before, see the sallowness of his cheeks, but all that is immediately forgotten as he looks at you, his eyes alight with something you never thought you'd see, something that scares you more than you'd ever admit to him - something you don't think yourself capable of returning.

#26 - Forever

This time, you hope Shou will choose to stay on his own, not because you refuse to let him leave, and you make it clear that if he is still here in the morning, you won't be letting him go again - he will be yours.

#27 - Blood

His eyelids flutter briefly, his face a picture of euphoric bliss as you feel his life force spread across your tongue, the coppery taste sliding easily down your throat, and you wonder if he's really as new to this life as he previously made out.

#28 - Sickness

Shou's sleeping face is even more perfect now, covered with your release yet still angelic in his slumber, and while the image might cause others to turn their noses up in distaste, to call it sick, debauched even, you have to disagree, especially as you feel yourself twitch slightly with a hint of arousal again.

#29 - Melody

His voice is like music to your ears, and you find you can't decide whether you like it more when he sings in the shower, thinking you can't hear, or when he's writing beneath you, beautiful screams falling from those full, naturally-pouting lips.

#30 - Star

Throat hoarse now, Shou curls up against you as you roll off of him, his blood smearing against your side, but you don't ask him to move, entranced by the way the light of the moon makes his eyes twinkle like twin stars, and you feel his soft, adoring gaze pulling you in and threatening to swallow you whole.

#31 - Home

You try to ignore the way your bodies mould together perfectly with not a hair's breadth between them, the way he feels like he was _made_ for your arms and your arms alone, but you still feel a tiny shudder ripple through you as his fingertips trail softly down your arm.

#32 - Confusion

Much later, when your pet has finally given up the fight and allowed sleep to overtake him, you gaze down at his face, so peaceful and serene, and lean down to kiss his forehead - but you stop yourself just in time as you realise what you are doing, an unfamiliar feeling tugging at your chest; for the first time in your life, you don't know what is happening to you.

#33 - Fear

The panic creeps up on you slowly, just a slight trickle down your spine at first, but it grows and grows until the icy hand of fear is gripping at your heart, and you need to be away from him, anywhere, _nowhere_ but here.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

You have no idea how long you've been out here wandering the streets; minutes, hours, it's all the same, and even though the sky has clouded over, the rain falling in torrents and soaking you to the skin, you keep walking, each crack of thunder drowning out thoughts you don't want to have - but each following flash of lightning lights up things you don't wish to see; stuck in an endless loop.

#35 - Bonds

Distance doesn't help, you soon realise, just makes your chest tighten almost unbearably, and you scream, long, loud, distraught, the sound lost in the storm; the boy has touched you in ways no other has ever managed, forged a bond with you far deeper than you have ever allowed anyone - he has gotten far too close to you, and these new, foreign feelings are playing havoc with your heartstrings, tearing them apart and piecing them back together again, only to laugh in your face and rip them to shreds once more.

#36 - Market

When you finally gather the courage to return home again, the telephone in the hall catches your eye; one quick phone call, and he could be gone from your life forever - there are plenty of people who would take him off of your hands, and for a pretty penny too - but you think you have fallen in too deep now, and it's too late to hope that removing the problem will solve everything.

#37 - Technology

Staring down at his sleeping form, you struggle to swallow against the uncomfortable lump that has formed in your throat; he is beautiful, innocent, unique - everything that today's world is not, with its hoards of identical people, its robotic technology, everything tainted and impure - nothing like him, you think, no, no matter what you do to him, no matter what pain and torture you put him through, he will still be an angel.

#38 - Gift

He has given you something far more special than you believe you deserve, especially with the way you treat him; you hold his heart in your hands, and even though you manage to fight off the desire to crush it, ruin it, ruin _him_ , you're not so sure you can take care of it the way he needs.

#39 - Smile

Shou's smile when, for the first time, he wakes up in your arms, however, tells you that he has all he needs; and after all the mental - and physical - pain you have caused him, you think if he was going to break, he would have done so long ago.

#40 - Innocence

You realise you are staring deep into his eyes when he blinks, and you see his smile grow, perfect white teeth peeking out from between soft, parted lips - even as you avert your gaze, you realise he has seen something in you that he has been searching for - something you still don't believe yourself capable of feeling.

#41 - Completion

You take him that morning, hard, fast and unrelenting, as if trying to prove something; you are a monster, something that should not be trifled with, and he shouldn't assume you are able of giving him anything, doing anything but taking what you want, when you want it - but when he cries out in ecstasy beneath you, you wonder who you're really trying to convince.

#42 - Clouds

The dark storm clouds of the night before have blown over now, leaving nothing but cheery, irritating sunshine, and you rise, closing the curtains angrily and glaring at the window, as if the very weather is mocking the predicament you have gotten yourself into.

#43 - Sky

Shou, however, seems to enjoy the sun, and you can tell it isn't just the new shadows falling across his face that darken his eyes; so you return to your bed, determined to be the only thing able to extinguish that flickering spark.

#44 - Heaven

You kiss him like you've never kissed anyone before, deep and slow, one hand cupping his cheek as you move your lips over his; and your plan is simple - bring the life back to his eyes, so that you can steal it away again with a well placed bite or hand around his throat - but the moment you pull away and see the dazed look on his face, like he had died and gone to heaven, you are unable to follow through.

#45 - Hell

You can't deny that you like every smile he gives you now, but instead of the almost sick satisfaction you would normally glean from such a success - your pet is, after all, still serving his purpose - has been replaced by something else, something that makes your chest twist almost as painfully as that first night out in the storm, and it makes you curse the being that devised such a feeling - only something hellish, something satanic, could have created such pure agony and placed it in your heart.

#46 - Sun

Over time, you come to realise that the light isn't all that bad really; not with the way it lights up Shou's face, makes his skin glow like he has sunlight coursing through his veins instead of blood, the way it makes his hair sparkle like spun gold - and you find yourself staring at him more often than you'd like, although you're always very careful never to let him catch you.

#47 - Moon

Another week passes, and another night finds you out walking again, just like that night that seems so long ago, with only the moonlight for company - you have discovered now that the less you think about these new emotions Shou brings out in you, the less they hurt - if you just accept that they are there, and leave them be, they just make your chest flutter slightly when he looks at you like _that_ , they just make you want to kiss him just to see _those_ soft smiles, which you can return without worry - as long as you don't think about it too much.

#48 - Waves

You allow him out of the house alone for the first time since he returned that evening - and although you tell yourself you don't care, that he can stay away if he likes, that you would be glad to be rid of him - you still spend the whole night chewing your nails anxiously whilst staring into a long-cold cup of coffee; and it's not until you hear the door open, until you see him waving goodbye to his friends, that you finally calm down enough to pretend you hadn't even noticed he had left.

#49 - Hair

Your fingers slide through his hair, just like that first night together, but this time you don't grip, don't pull or force; you simply guide his head towards your own, kissing him fully, completely - you were never good with words, so you try and tell him everything, explain your feelings for him with that one kiss - but his gentle smile as you part shows you better than anything else that he already knew, and has known for a long time - possibly longer than you have known yourself.

#50 - Supernova

You make love for the first time in your life that night, taking him slowly and carefully, wanting to explore him thoroughly and savour every moment, every taste; and when you finally reach your peak with him, it's like fireworks in your mind, blotting out everything but the way his gaze holds yours even in the throes of his own release, shining with trust, with passion, with _love_.  



End file.
